Awakening
by AkiosatsuSaiyaman
Summary: Striving to be better is something that has been drilled into Goku and Krillin as Martial Artists by Roshi but a small change in events leads Krillin towards pursuit of Strength. What does this road take Krillin and how will it affect people around him?


**Hello Everyone. I have had an idea sitting in my head for a while for a Dragon Ball Fanfiction. I wanted to put the idea forth but never found the motivation to and I also don't have experience in writing. I then got inspired by another author Sky-Kaiser to write. So here it is.**

* * *

It is a bright shining day outside and there was a hospital. A young boy slowly begins to wake up opening his eyes and all he could see was a green monster with wings until his mind stops being clouded and he sees a beautiful nurse and a young doctor looking over him.

"I thought he wouldn't wake up for months, this is a miracle."

The young boy hears more chatter which he was a bit too exhausted to pay attention to as he was redirecting his ki to the rest of the body instinctively to make sure it heals faster. This boy with the 6 incense marks slowly tries to get up and begins to move his body trying to ask for food and water but he could barely speak as he had been comatose for almost a month.  
The nurse understanding what he means reassures him and calls for food and water before the young boy closes his eyes he was struggling to keep open but he was very much conscious.

As his mind begins to orient himself he remembers who he is, and what had happened previously that led to his current state. He was engaged in a battle with a green creature with wings that nearly killed him but instead of a killing blow it ended up damaging his body and sending him to a comatose state.

'I lost….'

The image of that green creature had been etched into his mind and thinking about that creature just sent his mind into a state of fear and regret.

'If only I had been stronger' that was the sentiment that was running through his head.

Soon the nurse returns with his food and water, as Krillin gets up and anticipates the food, he felt quite hungry. He begins to munch on food that was brought forth, he didn't recognize what it was but he didn't care, right now he was eating his best meal.

He also heard the news that was going on in the background. "Piccolo Daimaou has disappeared few weeks ago but the effect of his reign still lasts, there are many people and specially martial artists who are injured, comatose and some in critical condition but miraculously people who we thought were dead in the casualties were just missing and have returned back to their families and friends."

_****_

_**Few hours later.**_

He gets a visit from Yamcha and soon from his Master. He sees Yamcha with his broken leg and asks him and Roshi about what he has missed both of them fill him in on the events that broke out recently.

"Ah I see"

He was saddened by the fact that he couldn't help and was taken out before he had the chance.

"I felt powerless in that instant, you know... Ha heeeh."

Krillin gives a dry laugh and his vision begins to change and could only see the face of the green monster before he slaps himself to get rid of that image.

Master Roshi fills out paperwork for Krillin's discharge from the hospital while Krillin ponders.

'This life as a Martial artist almost got me killed and my Master and that guy Chiaotsu actually died if not for some miracle or the dragon balls which resurrected them. What if there isn't any Dragon Balls and more threats like that appeared, King Piccolo is the biggest baddest person around but like our master said there are always bigger fish out in the pond. Maybe I need to seek strength so that I don't slack off and continue to grow.. Maybe so whom can I seek for my growth…. I need to learn more from the Master and I don't think he has taught me everything but maybe I need to seek another path for now'

He thinks for a while before remembering

"YES THE TOWER"!. Krillin says excitedly as the hospital staff and other patients give him a strange look. 

So begins Krillin's journey towards his pursuit of strength but first he needs to get out of the Hospital and take some time to pack his bags.

* * *

**I really like Krillin as a character and I wanted to explore him a bit in this scenario. Here instead of dying at the hands of Tambourine he survived but became comatose instead of outright death. Other events in the King Piccolo Saga remained the same however. I wanted to springboard my story from this small change and what effects it can have on Krillin and the other characters.  
**


End file.
